Protector
by XxSasXSakXx
Summary: Well i wrote this for fun before and know i just decided to make it into my favorite couple fanfic. Also not to be rude or anything but if you don't like the SasukeXSakura pair from naruto then don't read it. I do not own Naruto sadly.
1. Intro

Introduction

"In a century you will be reborn into a girl; she will not know you are there and the night before her sixteenth birthday you will awaken and come out of her and you will protect her until she discovers her powers, do you under stand?" Someone asked.

"I understand you crazy old man, but why a GIRL! I'm a BOY!" He said.

"Look Sasuke, right now you are the strongest we have, and you were chosen to bring her here so we can have her here; we need her powers, so our world will be safe," He said. 

"I'll except the mission, so hurry up and send me Kakashi," Sasuke said. Kakashi looked at him and sighed. 

"You are so not cute," He said.

"So what! Who wants to be cute," Sasuke said mad. Kakashi sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "Sasuke, you must protect her, do you accept?" Kakashi questioned him. 

"Yes I accept to protect her," Sasuke replied to the spell. A White light appeared underneath Sasuke and before he left, he whispered, "Good Bye."

When Sasuke fully disappeared Kakashi whispered back, "Bye." 


	2. Boy and Girl meet

Chapter 1 Girl and boy meet

It's been a century since Sasuke was put to his rest and he was waiting to be free of it. "Goodnight mom," Someone yelled. 

"Goodnight Sakura," The mother yelled back. Sakura was in her favorite pajamas her pants had black with white trips in them and her shirt was a huge black shirt and her Pink hair was down, it was still a little damp still, because she got out of the shower not to long ago. She laid down and was about to fell asleep. She was happy that tomorrow would be Sunday, she could sleep in, but her mother had work the next day on her birthday. But she soon forgot and fell asleep.

When she woke up in the morning she saw her alarm clock it read 9:30. _Looks like its time for me to wake up_, Sakura thought. She tried to get up but couldn't. She had arms around her waist. _What the…_Sakura thought.She turned around and saw a boy, maybe a year or two older than her. There was another thing he was very handsome.

He had short black hair, it looked kinda like a chicken's butt, he had two sides in his face that go to his chin (You all know what Sasuke hair looks like right, if not man, you need to watch Naruto more). She saw his right ear had a silver ear piercing at the top. She saw he was wearing black baggy pants and a black shirt may be a size to big. She saw on his wrists were one black big bracelet on his left wrist and on the other he had a watch on the right one. He still has his arms around her waist and he pulled her a bit closer. 

Sakura shook him a bit to try and wake him up. The boy slowly opened his eyes. Tia saw he has cold black eyes. He looked a bit mad to be woken up. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Well…um…who are you?" Sakura asked. The boy looked at her then said; "You should say your name before asking another." 

Tia just looked at him for a minute then sighed. "I'm Sakura, now you are?" She said and asked.

"I'm Sasuke, and I was hoping you wouldn't be too talkative," He said. He looked at her and just gave a smirk. "Tell me, what do you think of me?" He asked. He was pulling her closer. She was red as a tomato now. 

"Your…not…a big deal," She said lying. He looked at her again and gave her another smirk. "Really," He said.

"Yes really, now can you let me go I have to take a shower," She said. 

He looked amused then he said, "And if I don't feel like it?" He asked. 

"Well…um… wait a minute, what are you doing here?" She asked. 

He started to laugh. Sakura looked really confused now. "Looks like your parents didn't tell you," he said. Sakura looked a bit sad. 

"P-parents you mean my birth parents?" She asked. She looked really sad. 

"Of course stup- what's wrong?" He said then asked. He saw that she was crying. 

"M-my birth parents are dead, I was adopted," She said softly. He looked at her for a minute. 

"I'm sorry for bringing a bad subject up," He said. He let go of her waist and then said, "Go and take your shower when you get out I'll tell you everything." 

She looked surprised, but she got up and walked to her dresser and opened the third drawer. She got out a pair of black shorts that went to her knees and it had four pockets two at the top and two at the bottom of the shorts, you could button them. She then opened the fourth one and got out a big black shirt with nothing on it. She closed the drawer, then went to the top and pulled something out quickly. 

She then walked out of the room and to the bathroom. _This may be more fun then I think_, Sasuke thought. After about twenty minutes, Sakura came back and she had the cloths she picked out on. The shorts were a little baggy but not much and her shirt wasn't as big as her nightshirt. He looked down and saw she had black low socks on. 

Her pink hair was to her shoulder and it was brushed and dried and he saw she had three earrings two silver ones on the bottom on the right and left earlobe and one on the top of her left ear, that one was a silver ring type. She didn't look too bad. "Now tell me why you're here," She said.


	3. Reviled

Chapter 2 Reveled

"Well…you're…" He started. 

Sakura looked at him and asked/joked, "What not human?"

Sakura started laughing at her joke. "Yes that would be one saying to it," Sasuke said. She stopped laughing and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Okay, How do I say this…" he started. He started thinking for a couple minutes the spoke. "Okay, here's the easiest way to say it, you can use spells, you can transport anywhere, you can transform into anything, and you have the control of the wind, water, fire and ice; you are like me but more powerful," He said. 

"Alright let's say you're telling the truth, but how come I can't do any of that?" She asked. He looked at her for a couple minutes.

"Well it's sealed, I would have to kiss you and then it should be released," he said. She saw he was smirking. She sighed.

"Why was my powers sealed anyway?" She asked. He stopped smirking and turned serious.

"Well the council sealed your powers so that no more of your friends or family would be killed, many people who are trying to destroy us, will try to kill you so we have no more hope," He said. 

"W-wait a minute, what do you mean by friends and family being killed?" She asked him afraid of the answer. He looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"Your mother and fathers death, I think you should know about it," Sasuke said. She looked confused and a little afraid to hear. "Your parents…were great they were very powerful, no car crash could kill them, they died…protecting you," Sasuke said looking straight at her. She looked incredibly hurt. _I-I…because of me my parents died_, Sakura thought. 

"It wasn't you who killed them, it was our enemies, remember that, never blame your self," Sasuke said. She looked to Sasuke; he saw she didn't look so hurt now. 

"Thank you," she said and gave him a small smile. He smirked back.

"You're welcome, now do you chose to come with me or do you want to stay here?" He asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Would I ever come back?" She asked. Sasuke was afraid she would ask that. 

"No, I'm sorry but once I kiss you and give you your powers back you won't age," Sasuke said. 

"Wait a minute you mean anyone could kiss me and I would get my powers?" She said and asked. 

"Well no, you see I know your parents, I knew you when you were little, they gave me the responsibility of giving you your powers back, if they were ever sealed, so only I could release them," Sasuke said. 

"I-I want to have fun in my world first then I will go," Sakura said. Sasuke smiled.

"Then I shall accompany you. My dear will you go on a date with me, today?" Ethan asked. Sakura blushed red. 

"Of course I would love that," Sakura said still blushing and giving a small smile. 

"Then shall we go?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed a bit.

"Um do you want me to change into a different shirt?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked. 

"You don't have to, you look cute like that or you can if you want but I get to watch," Sasuke said then smirked. Sakura blushed even redder. Sasuke started to laugh.

"J.O.K.I.N.G," Sasuke said still laughing. Sakura blushes redder even more embarrassed. 

"What you don't mind I'm a tomboy?" Sakura asked. 

"Nope I don't mind, because you want to have fun today but you can't if you're not comfortable," Sasuke said. 

"How can you be charming one minute and an asshole the next?" Sakura asked. She realized she said that out loud. "Opps forget I said that," Sakura said. 

"Wow I'm honored you think I'm charming," Sasuke said getting up and walking towards her. 

"Yes, but an asshole to," Sakura said. Sasuke was now in front of her. 

"Shall we go," Sasuke said smiling. Sakura looked at him and nodded slowly. She opened her bedroom door and walked out and Sasuke followed. 

When they got to the front door, Sakura sat on the step in front of the door. She pulled on her Black Tennis shoes with a white Nicky sign on each shoe side. Her shoelaces were under, but the shoelaces were white. _My turn now_, Sasuke thought.

Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them he looked different he had the same black T-shirt on the sleeves went close to his elbow but not quite and he also had on black baggy pants and a black belt and last he had on black tennis shoes with white shoelaces. 

"How did you…oh yeah we can transform into anything," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded at her and gave a small smirk. His hair was a bit messy but he looked like a model more than ever. 

Sakura opened the front door and walked outside and Sasuke followed. When he was out she took out her keys and locked the door. "So where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled at him.

"Have you ever been to an amusement park next to and ocean?" Sakura asked. 


	4. The Date

Chapter 3 the date

After fifteen or twenty minutes of walking they arrived. "I've always wanted my first date here," Sakura said. _First date…_ Sasuke thought. He looked at her.

"Have you…ever been…kissed before?" Sasuke asked. He looked at her face and was blushing. She shook her head. "Why not, you're a cute girl?" Sasuke asked. 

"Well guys don't like tomboys to much," Sakura said. Sakura was looking around to see which ride she wanted to go on. Then she saw two beautiful girls looking at Ethan and giggling. Then she saw Sasuke glancing back (Playboy Sasuke, Ha-ha). She sighed. "Go ahead I don't mind," Sakura said. Sasuke looked surprised. 

"Are you…sure?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just nodded her head. 

"Thanks little girl," Sakura said. He went over to the girls and started talking. The two girls laughed. 

Her cell started vibrating. She took it out her black flip phone. She saw that Tim was calling her. She opened her phone and said, "Hello." 

"Sakura, hey it's Tim," He said. 

"Hey Tim, what's up?" Sakura asked. 

"Well I thought I would call and wish my friend a Happy Birthday," Tim told her.

"Wow so sweet, thank you," Sakura said laughing a little. 

"Your welcome princess, oh yeah I also have something to tell you," Tim said. 

"Really? What is it?" Sakura asked. 

"Your friend finally has a…" Tim started then paused. 

"Stop the dramatic silence idiot," Sakura said. 

"Fine, fine, I have girlfriend," Tim said. Sakura felt and imaginary knife stab her heart. 

"Wow that's great," Sakura said. 

"Yeah she's funny, smart, nice and really pretty," Tim said. Another, imaginary knife, stabbing harder at her heart. 

"I can't believe an idiot like you got her." She said laughing/ starting to cry. 

"Ha-ha very funny," Tim said sarcastically. 

"Sorry, that was a bit mean," Sakura, said laughing a bit.

"Yes it was, but I forgive you," Tim said. Sakura sighed with relief.

"Thank you," Sakura said. The wind was blowing her hair a bit and the sun was starting to set. 

"No problem, dang it, I got to go Sakura," Tim said. "Bye and Make sure you have a good birthday."

"I will thanks and goodbye," Sakura said. A second later Tim hung up. Sakura closed her phone and slid it in her pocket. Her checks had tears sliding down her face. She closed her eyes and ran towards the beach. 

Meanwhile Sasuke was telling a joke to the girls. He would glance time to time at Sakura. The girls giggled at his joke. He looked over at Sakura again and saw she was laughing and smiling. _Who's making her laugh like that…_Sakura thought?He told the girls another joke and then looked back to Sakura. Now he saw that she looked miserable and saw a…tear slide down her check. 

Then he saw her run towards the beach. "Sorry ladies got to go," Sasuke said with a smirk. 

He started to run after Sakura and she was on the beach now and running through the sand. He ran faster and caught up to her. He caught her wrist and grabbed it and pulled her to a stop. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. 

Sakura wasn't facing him but he heard her sniff. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked again. 

"N-nothing," Sakura said sniffing again. 

Sakura turned her around and saw tears sliding down her cheek and her face…she looked heart broken. "I'm serious what's wrong," Sasuke said mad. 

"I-its no big deal one of my friends that I liked told me he just got a girlfriend," She said trying to smile. 

"…Go ahead you can cry on me," Sasuke said. She looked surprised and didn't say anything. "Fine I'll take that as you don't want to," He said letting her wrist go and turning around and started walking. Sakura ran to him and hugged him from behind. 

"I'm sorry I was just surprised no boy has said that to me, but thank you I am getting over it slowly," Sakura said with a small smile. 

She let go and tried to turn him around but he wouldn't budge. She tried to see his face but he turned it in the opposite direction. "Hey…are you mad at me?" Sakura asked. 

"…No," Sasuke said. 

"Then why won't you face me," Sakura said a bit sad. 

"…"

"Sasuke," Sakura said stubbornly.

"…Fine," Sasuke finally said. He turned around and Sakura saw him… Blushing. (OMG The great Uchiha just blushed Ha-ha)

Sakura didn't say anything at the moment. She then said, "Come on let's go watch the sunset."

Sakura grabbed his hand. "W-what, wait a minute," He said being dragged along. He sighed. He caught up walking beside her and keeping the pace. "You weird girl," Sasuke said laughing. 

"Hey that was mean," Sakura said stopping. Sasuke saw her pouting face and laughed again. 

"Alright I'm sorry," Sasuke said still laughing a bit. Sakura didn't know why but she didn't mind him laughing. "Now let's go watch that sun set," Sasuke said smiling. He was now pulling her along. They both stopped before they reached the water. Then they both watched the sunset together. The colors were pretty. The sunset was an Orange and pink color. 

Then when it went down Sakura said, "That was beautiful." 

"Yeah it was," Sasuke said sitting down then looking out at the water. 

Sakura sat down next to him and looked out at the water to. The silence was killing Sakura, so she was about to speak when Sasuke did. "I was thinking, we should go back after one or two more days."

"W-what I thought I was going back tonight," Sakura said confused. Sasuke was looking at her for a second then sighed. 

"No it would be weird if you just disappear, so we have to make people think that you had an accident and…died," Sasuke said. Sakura couldn't believe that she would have to fake that she was died. She would sadden her friends and most of all her stepmother who adopted her and took her in. 

But she didn't want to leave Sasuke. It was strange, she just meet him and she felt that she knew him for years. "Alright…so how will we fake my death?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at your school you will go and I will to and then a day after when we leave you get hit by a car, which I will imagine up and I'll make you look like your dieing," Sasuke said. 

_Death by car huh?_ Sakura thought. She couldn't believe what they were planning. 

"So are we clear?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him and nodded. He smiled at her. But she knew one thing and that was she didn't want to be separated from Sasuke yet. 


End file.
